Sequel: Just keep trying
by SingLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: Sequel to:"Gabriella's gotta go her own way". Two years after the twins were born. Troy and Gabi are trying for another baby but things aren't going to plan, lots of drama and a classmate who never gave up on her dream will be making an appearance.
1. Negative

This is a sequel to 'Gabriella's gotta go her own way'.

Summary: This is set two years after the twins were born, they are now active toddlers. Troy and Gabi are trying for another baby but things aren't going to plan, lots of drama and a classmate who never gave up on her dream will be making an appearance.

I am very sorry that I haven't updated but I wasn't sure what to do about this sequel.

Don't own high school musical, never will.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Gabriella Bolton stood at the kitchen looking at something in her hand. She was looking at yet another home pregnancy test, and just like many others it said negative. Twice when she managed to get pregnant, she had a miscarriage. The doctors were never able to pin point any reason for this.

"Negative" she called out to her husband. He stood up from the table and hugged her.

"Maybe next time" Troy whispered in her ear. She nodded sadly and went upstairs to get the twins. Gabi opened the curtains and gently rocked Bella.

"Morning sweetie" she said.

"Mornin' mommy" she smiled, Bella was defiantly a morning person, Tyler on the other hand was not.

"Ty honey? it's morning" Gabi said walking over to him.

"No!" he shouted as he pulled his blanket over his head "I is still sleepsy" he moaned at his mother. Gabi picked him up and walked downstairs while holding Bella's hand. Bella rushed over to Troy.

"Daddy!" she said as she hugged his leg since she couldn't reach him. He picked her up and smiled.

"Good morning Belle" he said trying to act happy even though after the negative test he sure didn't feel happy.

"And" she said pointing to her little duck.

"And good morning lucky ducky" he said. Bella literally never put that duck down, except when she had a bath, other then that her hand might as well have been super glued to it. Tyler meanwhile was lying on the couch with his blanket refusing to acknowledge it was morning. The family ate breakfast and then got ready to go to the park for the day.

* * *

When they arrived home everyone was tired. Once the twins were in bed Troy and Gabi sat downstairs watching tv when the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Troy.

"Troy?" said Taylor.

"Hey Taylor I'll put you onto Gabi" he said.

"Actually both of you listen" she said happily. Troy held the phone between him and Gabi and waited for Taylor to speak.

"Hey guys" said Chad" just wanted to tell you that.."

"We're engaged!" said Taylor cutting in.

"Aww congrats you guys" said Troy.

"Tay oh my god! This is so exciting!" said Gabi.

"And I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor" said Taylor.

"And my best man" said Chad.

"Hmm sure I'll be your maid of honor Taylor!" said Troy. Gabi laughed.

"I don't think you'd look good in a dress" said Gabi.

"Ok but look we wanted to get married pretty soon so it's next month, and my stag party is in 2 weeks" said Chad.

"And my bridal shower in about 3 weeks" said Taylor.

"Wow that's soon!" said Gabi.

"Yup but guys we gotta go, Chad made dinner reservations for us, talk to you later!" said Taylor. After they hung up Troy looked at Gabriella.

"One month? are they mad?" He asked.

"Just madly in love" she smiled and kissed him "Like us".

* * *

Two days later Gabriella was in work. She had trained to be a doctor from home and from weekend and late night education when Troy was home. She flicked through her chart to see who had appointments for today, to her surprise she saw Taylor's name on the list. Taylor arrived a few hours later. 

"And you didn't think of telling me you were seeing me today?" asked Gabi happily greeting her friend.

"Well I kinda meant to and forgot" she said.

"Okay well what seems to be the problem?" Gabi asked sitting at her desk.

"I'm pregnant" said Taylor. Gabi's eyes widened.

"Is that why you and Chad are getting married so soon!?" she asked unprofessionally.

"Well we had been talking about marriage for a while now and when I told him he asked me to marry him" she said " And see his grandmother is really strict about no sex before marriage".

"Well congratulations twice then!" said Gabi "Husband and a baby". Gabi then did the routine check up on Taylor making sure she was healthy.

"Okay everything is good, your calcium intake is a bit low so try to have some more dairy" she said.

"Okay thanks Gabi, I mean, Dr. Bolton" she smiled.

* * *

When she got home the twins were in the kitchen with Troy. 

"Mommy we maded cookies!" shouted Tyler.

"Did you make them or roll around in them?" Gabi asked Troy looked at the twins who were covered in cookie mixture and flour. Troy grinned, he also had flour on him.

"Just a bit of fun, I'll clean up it" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Well while you do that I'll give these two a bath" said Gabi taking Bella and Tyler upstairs. She put them both to bed. Once she was sure they were both fast asleep she then came downstairs. Troy had finished the kitchen and was watching tv. Gabi walked over to him and straddled him.

"Hello" she grinned. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her held her waist. Slowly she moved her hands to his chest and removed his shirt. She ran a single finger down his chest until it reached his belt. Troy gently removed her top and was massaging her breasts. He went to remove her bra when he couldn't find the clasp.

"Oh yeah, I switched to front clasp" she whispered as her removed her black lacy bra. She teased him stroking him through his jeans which were now painfully tight. She removed the rest of her clothing until she was in nothing more than a black thong. Gabi then unzipped his jeans and held his shaft. She pumped him until he was almost ready to come.

"Gabi" he moaned in hushed tones. He then lay her on her back and removed her thong. He massaged her clit with his thumb until her breathing quickened. He then positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her. She had to prevent herself from screaming out with pleasure. Afterwards they lay together cuddling until Gabi sat up and started to dress.

"I'm telling you Gabs, at least there are some perks right? I mean I don't mind how many times it takes till' we conceive" Troy said. Gabi glared at him. Troy realised he had completely ruined the moment. Gabi left the room.

"Gabi I didn't mean it like that!" he shouted trying to get her to come back. However this just angered her even more because he had woken the twins. She calmed them down and they fell asleep. She then went into their bedroom.

"Gabs I'm sorry" said Troy.

"Uh-huh" she said sarcastically "Look why don't you just sleep in the guest bedroom tonight ok" she said getting into bed. Troy was about to protest when he realised it wasn't worth fighting at this time of night. He sadly went next door and lay in the bed by himself.

* * *

So what did you think? Pretty please review! I have a few ideas for the drama element of this sequel but let me know if you have any suggestions. 

kwacceber

xxx


	2. Truths and Stag Parties

8 reviews, 9 favourite stories and 22 story alerts! Well I'm very happy!

Does anyone think I could really own hsm? If you do please let Disney know.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Gabi walked downstairs slowly, she hadn't slept well after her fight with Troy.

"Morning" he said quietly.

"Morning" she said while she made herself some coffee.

"Look Gabi I'm really sorry" he said after a long silence.

"For what?" she said absentmindedly without looking up from her coffee.

"Gabi you know what" said Troy trying to get her to look at him. She suddenly became very alert and addressed him.

"Troy do you know why that comment hurt me so much" he shook his head "This isn't funny to me, sure the sex is pleasurable but am I doing this every second we get for a few fucking orgasms, NO, a part of me is missing, my third child, and I need them, I feel like I have lost them, like if I lost Bella or Tyler but I can never find them, and you have the arrogance to make a joke about it!" Gabi stopped to catch her breath after her rant. Suddenly she burst into tears. Troy tried to comfort her by gently rubbing her arm but he was useless and this. He quickly got his cell phone and called Taylor.

"Tay, can you come over, like now" asked Troy.

"Eh sure why?" she asked, Troy simply held the phone up so she could hear Gabi.

"I'll be right there" said Taylor hanging up the phone. Luckily she lived just around the corner.

"Gabi sweetie" she said giving her a hug. Troy left the room knowing he couldn't deal with all the crying and went to see if the twins were awake.

"Daddy" said Bella giving him a big smile.

"Morning Bella" he said picking her up. He dressed Bella and left her to play with her toys beside her crib.

"Ty" he said quietly. He picked him up and changed him. The twins weren't potty trained just yet. Tyler didn't protest as much to getting up this morning which was a relief. Once he had both of them dressed he carried them downstairs for breakfast. Luckily Taylor had gotten Gabi to calm down. Troy had learnt a long time ago that with some problems, Gabi just needed to talk to Taylor. Once the twins were happily eating breakfast Troy went to talk to Gabriella.

"Gabs I'm really sorry, I know that was completley insensitive of me, I won't ever say it again" he said senserly.

"You'd better not" she said still a bit angry with him.

* * *

For the next two weeks Troy and Gabi tried several time to get pregnant, however each attempt ended like the last. This led to several more arguments. This made Troy very grateful to be going away for the weekend for Chad's stag party weekend. 

"Why you gotta go daddy?" asked Bella as he packed his suitcase.

"I'll be back in three days sweetie, it's just for uncle Chad's party, and auntie Taylor will be staying here, won't that be fun" he said trying to console his little girl.

"But I'll miss you" she said looking up at him with her big eyes. Troy picked her up from his bed and gave her a cuddle.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll bring you and Ty back presents" he smiled.

"Oki Doki daddy" she said as he put her down, she ran into her and Tyler's room.

"TY! Daddy's gonna get us presents!" she shouted. Once Troy was all ready he brought his suitcase downstairs. Chad and Taylor were in the sitting room talking to Gabi.

"Ready?" asked Chad eagerly.

"You betcha" said Troy. Chad then went to say goodbye to Taylor. Troy shyly walked over to Gabi, they weren't exactly on speaking terms right now.

"Bye Sweetie, I love you" he said and kissed her on the check. She gave him an awkward hug.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret in Vegas Troy" she said quietly "I love you too". Troy and Chad then headed out for Vegas for the stag party.

* * *

Later that night after the twins were asleep, Gabi and Taylor were watching Scrubs, their favourite show. 

"So hows the making a baby thing going?" asked Taylor when it was over. Gabi stayed silent.

"Gabi come on it's me" said Taylor.

"I'm pregnant" said Gabi sadly.

"And that is a bad thing how? Congrats!" said Taylor excitedly.

"I was happy at first but I'm afraid that this baby will end up like the last two, miscarriages" said Gabi.

"Have you told Troy how you feel?" asked Taylor.

"Well, actually he doesn't even know I'm pregnant, I was gonna tell him if I made it past three months, cause my other two miscarried before 3 months" said Gabi.

The two girls continued their conversation and meanwhile in Vegas the atmosphere was slightly happier.

Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and about 10 other guys were all laughing and drinking at a club in Vegas. There seemed to be no limit to the alcohol. Chad had hired a private section of the club and soon his friends' surprise would be arriving. Chad's co-worker Joey stood up, he was very drunk as was the whole room, therefore everything was hysterical to them.

"I just wanna say well done man" he said trying to stay on his feet to Chad.

"And now we gotta surprise" he said as his voice got higher towards the end of his sentence.

"We got strippers!" he yelled and three strippers walked in and started dancing. Troy, who had only had a few drinks was the closest thing to a sober person in the room. He noticed one of the women looked really familiar. Those eyes, that grin, that blonde wavey hair.

"Sharpay!?" he shouted over the whistling and cheering. She looked up confused and spotted Troy. She grinned and walked over to him swaying her hips.

"Hey handsome" she giggled. She tried to give him a lap dance but Troy refused much to everyone's dismay. He pulled her aside.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked her.

"What does it look like? I'm earning a living, now if you will excuse me" she said as she pulled off her top and got up on the table as the guys eagerly took out there money to slip into her thong. Troy sat down and buried his face in his hands. Meanwhile a waiter had just brought in a new batch of drinks. Sharpay quickly slipped something into Troy's and then kept dancing. She grinned when she saw him eventually sit up and take a sip.

* * *

What did Sharpay put in Troy's drink!? Well most of you can guess, please review!! The more reviews the quicker I will update! 

kwacceber

xxx


	3. Vegas Drama

Finally it's Easter break so I had time to finish this chapter and post it!

Don't own anything but the plot. Ok a lot of you didn't like one idea I was considering so her is a new plot, read to the end please!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Sharpay Evans stood sipping her coffee on her hotel balcony. She sighed looking down at the sleeping town below her. She felt exhausted and weak, not to mention her broken heart. She took one final deep breath of cool air and walked back into her room. She looked sadly at the sleeping form asleep on the bed.

_He was always __the one_ she thought to herself. She knew she had put him through hell but she loved him so much, seeing him with anyone else was the worst feeling she had ever known. She moved closer and gently rubbed his check. He stirred and she drew back. He slowly opened his eyes and looked in shock at her.

"Sharpay, Oh god...shit" the man said and put his face in his hands.

"Good morning to you too Troy" she said quietly. She forced herself to appear strong, like she did everyday. Troy quickly discovered he was not wearing any clothes and pulled on his boxers. As he dressed himself Sharpay sat smiling at him.

"This can't have happened...I mean...well did it?" he said hurriedly.

"Oh it can be our little secret Troy, you were amazing by the way!" she grinned.

"Why the fuck would you do this!? You know I'm married to Gabriella, and I have two kids but no you're just a selfish bitch that took advantage of me when I was drunk" he spat at her. The words stung and by her facial expression Troy knew he had hurt her. He continued to shout and swear at her until she broke down.

"Ok stop, Nothing happened!" she screamed at him. Troy was completely confused.

"What?" he asked her in disbelief. Sharpay couldn't lie to him once he shouted at her.

"You were really, really drunk because I slipped something into your drink and...I brought you up here and you passed out" she mumbled at him.

"So why was I naked then!?" he shouted.

"Well, before you passed out...I tried to get you to...you know" she was mortified, all her plans ruined. Troy, who was now fully dressed sat on the bed.

"But why did you do all this, why did you wreck my wedding, everything? Do you hate me that much?" he asked trying to think of any plausible reason for her behavior. Sharpay didn't speak. He stood up and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Why?" he said quietly. Her heart fluttered at his touch.

"Because...I'm in love with you" she whispered. Troy was saved by the bell, well his phone, anything to not have to respond to what she had just said.

* * *

Meanwhile back home Gabriella was feeding the twins their breakfast. 

"Bella say ah for mommy" Gabi said trying to get Bella to finish her banana.

"Okay fine you're done, out you get honey" Gabi said lifting Bella out of the highchair. She ran over to the toy box and started to play.

"Ty did you eat for mommy?" she asked Tyler and he mashed some of the left over banana into the chair. He smiled at her as to say sorry for the mess. She laughed and lifted him out of his highchair and he went to play with his sister. Gabi then decided she would call Troy to see when he would be getting home. It rung a few times and a distant Troy answered.

"Hi Gabi" he said.

"Hey sweetie, you ok?, you sound a bit...I dunno shocked" she said.

"No I'm fine, eh I gotta go down for breakfast" he lied. Gabi heard someone crying in the background.

"Troy who is crying?" asked Gabi.

"Eh...Chad yeah not happy" said Troy quickly. Sharpay then sobbed harder.

"Troy that's not Chad, that's a woman, I can tell by the high pitched sob" Gabi said now furious. Troy was silent.

"Who is she?" Gabi demanded.

"Look nothing happened, I passed out in her room" said Troy.

"I'll believe that when I can look you in the eye now WHO is it?!" said Gabi walking into the next room so the twins wouldn't be asking her why she was shouting. Troy mumbled an incoherent name.

"Who" said Gabi fuming.

"Sharpay" said Troy as he held the phone away from his ear expecting her to shout again. Instead he just heard the dial tone as she had hung up.

* * *

Troy's pov 

After Gabi had hung up on me I felt really bad. I could only imagine what she must be thinking. I left Sharpays room with no excuse, I cared much more about Gabriella and even if I had hurt Sharpay, I didn't love her, I practically hated her. I got to my room and took a shower. I dressed and packed quickly. I checked out of the hotel and headed for the airport, hoping I would be able to get an early flight. Luckily there was one going in an hour. I got my ticket changed and texted Chad to say I was going home early. I got some breakfast while waiting for the flight.

"All passengers flying to Albuquerque, New Mexico please board now" said the woman over the intercom. I headed for the gate and got on the plane.

* * *

Meanwhile a distraught Gabriella was being comforted by Taylor. The twins were napping and Gabi was eating her way through her second tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. 

"Look Gabi you're just gonna have to see if you believe him or not when he gets home, and please put down the ice cream" Taylor said trying to cheer up her best friend. Gabi sobbed again. She had trusted Troy not do do anything stupid, and now she was trying to figure out if he was telling the truth about not sleeping with Sharpay.

"Gabi, I can hear Bella she's awake, will I go get her?" asked Taylor. Gabi nodded sadly. Taylor soon re-entered the room with Bella.

"Mommy cwying?" she asked when she saw Gabriella's face.

"No sweetie...I have something in my eye" she said quickly wiping away the tears. Taylor placed Bella on Gabi's lap knowing Gabi would have to pull herself together in front of her daughter.

"Mommy I had bad dweam" said Bella pouting.

"Aw what happened?" said Gabi rubbing her back as she sucked her pacifier.

"Daddy no come back fwom pawty" she said looking at Gabi for reassurance. Taylor smiled at the little girl, she found it adorable that she couldn't pronounce her 'r's yet.

"Of course daddy is coming back from the party" said Gabi as she heard someone at the door. Troy walked into the sitting room cautiously.

"Daddy!" shouted Bella as she ran to him.

"Hey my little lucky ducky!" said Troy giving her a hug.

"Ducky" said Bella, she realised she didn't have her duck and ran into the other room to get it.

"I don't even want to look at you" said Gabriella coldly walking out of the room. He tried to follow her but she slammed the door. He came back into the living room where Taylor was and sat on the couch with his face in his hands.

"What the hell am I gonna do" he almost shouted

* * *

Told you there would be lots of drama! Sorry again for the long delay but I had loads of homework and I just didn't have time! Please review and make my day! 

kwacceber

xxx

* * *


	4. The Rehearsal Dinner Surprise

I know there was a bit of a delay with this chapter, but you see I don't have a definite story, just a few ideas, and I write the next chapter based on the reviews from the previous chapter. Also I got really stuck on this chapter but thanks to Nights Darkness I was able to complete it.

I only own the plot and any non high school musical characters in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

The next morning Troy stood at his and Gabriellas bedroom door trying to get Gabriella to open it.

"Ella please just let me explain" said Troy . After an initial protest, she opened the door.

"So explain then" she said bluntly. Troy told her exactly what happened, how he ended up in Sharpays room and how she broke down.

"And then she said the reason for doing all those things...was because she loved me" Troy mumbled. Gabi raised her eyebrow, she knew Sharpay had liked Troy but she never imagined she was in love with him.

"Wow" said Gabriella softly "What did you say to her when she told you?".

"Actually just at that moment you called me, so I said nothing to her" said Troy.

"Well that explains the crying I heard then" said Gabi. Troy nodded.

"And once I got off the phone with you I immediately left her room and checked out" said Troy sitting on the bed next to Gabi. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Gabi I love you and I would never cheat on you" he said looking directly into her eyes. She gave a little smile and kissed him.

"I know" she whispered and she held him tight.

* * *

Later that evening Gabi was dressing Bella while Troy dressed Tyler. They were wearing their new clothes that Troy gave them, however they were clothes Gabi had bought two days ago, they just hadn't seen them yet. Troy rushed out of Vegas so quick he wasn't able to buy anything. Luckily the twins were none the wiser and loved their outfits. Bella was wearing a little red dress with a flower and Tyler was wearing a mini suit, without the jacket but with a cute little cream waistcoat. They were going to Chad and Taylor's rehearsal dinner.

"Okay who's ready to go to dinner?" said Gabi after she finished putting Bellas hair in two plaits. Troy had used some of his hair gel on Tylers hair and he was looking at his hair is the mirror laughing.

"Daddy my hair is all spikedy!" he laughed. The family headed out the door and got into the car.

"Awre we theya yet?" asked Bella.

"Honey we can still see our house so no not yet" said Gabriella.

"Mommy sing" said Tyler.

"Sing what?" asked Gabi.

"Angel" said Troy. Since their wedding angel was their song. Gabi started to sing and Troy even joined in. Soon they arrived at the hotel.

"Oki doki out we get" said Gabi picking up Bella. Troy chuckled.

"Oki doki?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" she grinned.

"Nothing" he smiled and picked up Tyler. Once they got into the ballroom they were greeted by Chad and Taylor. The room was already filling up with friends and family. Troy spotted Ryan and Kelsi nearby and brought the twins over to say hi, Gabi went with Taylor to the restroom. Once they were in the restroom Taylor quickly checked the stalls to make sure no one else was there.

"Tay? what's wrong?" asked Gabi.

"Gabi, I am freaking out here! Chads grandmother will be here soon and I'm terrified that she will know I'm pregnant" said Taylor.

"Tay breathe, she doesn't know, and she won't find out unless you tell her" said Gabi giving her best friend a hug.

"Are you sure you can't tell, like can you see a bump?" asked Taylor.

"Only when you wear a t-shirt and you are wearing a loose flowing beautiful dress tonight so no I can't tell" said Gabi reassuringly.

"Okay" said Taylor taking a few deep breaths.

"Now come on, relax, you are the bride-to-be, lets go back out" said Gabi linking arms with Taylor.

* * *

Once the meal began Taylor seemed to calm down a bit. She even laughed once the dessert arrived. It was because the twins got a special dessert with ice cream in the shape of a clown. The looks of joy on their faces made many people laugh. Once dessert was finished the atmosphere in the room was wonderful.

"Okay, em...my grandmother wants to meet you" said Chad to Taylor. Her mood changed swiftly from relaxed to nervous. Gabi was sitting on the other side of Taylor. She squeezed her hand and reassured her. Taylor then took Chads hand and walked from the main table over to the table were his grandmother was.

"Grandma" said Chad getting her attention.

"Yes Chad" she said.

"This is Taylor, my fiancée" said Chad.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I must have missed you when we arrived" she said.

"Oh yeah I had to go to the restroom" said Taylor.

"Are you looking foreword to the big day" said Chads grandmother.

"Yes, I can't wait to put on that dress and get my hair done" gushed Taylor.

"No dear, the most important thing is the commitment you make" corrected Chads grandmother. Gabi was watching Taylor carefully. She knew if an awkward topic came up she might have to go interrupt.

"But you have had such a short time to prepare for the wedding" she said to Chad and Taylor "Why is it so soon?".

"Well grandma Mia, I just love this woman so much, I had to marry her soon" said Chad.

"Aw baby that's so sweet" said Taylor kissing him on the cheek.

"And speaking of babies" said Grandma Mia.

"Yes?" asked Taylor. Gabi stood up and decided to walk over in that general direction just in case.

"Are you planning on having a big family?" asked Mia.

"Oh yes we both love kids don't we Tay" said Chad. Taylor could barely speak, she nodded instead in agreement.

"What's wrong dear, speak up" said Mia.

"I..eh" Taylor mumbled. Gabi suddenly recognised the situation, it happened to her before, Taylor was under so much stress, she was going to faint. Just as she started to fall Gabi shouted out.

"Chad catch her!" as she ran over. All the attention was drawn to Taylor once Gabi shouted and ran over to her.

"What is wrong?" asked Mia as Chad gently lay Taylor on the ground.

"Taylor, Tay, answer me" said Gabi as she moved Taylor into the recovery position. She checked her pulse.

"Chad call an ambulance" said Gabi. Troy had now rushed over and was followed by the twins.

"Gabi is she okay?" asked Troy. Gabi checked Mia wasn't listening and then spoke.

"I think something is wrong with the baby, she needs to go to hospital" said Gabi quietly. However Bella had excellent hearing and was close to them.

"What's wong with the baby?" said Bella loudly to her mother. Mia stared at the little girl, then at Taylor, then at Chad.

"What baby?" she said angrily to Chad.

* * *

Okay yes I know a cliffy! Sorry! I will update sooner this time though! Please Review and put a smile on my face, plus your opinions help me with each chapter.

kwacceber

xxx


	5. A Good Day

Whoever invented homework is not a nice person, I have had WAY too much! But anyway, I'll stop my complaining now, on with the chapter!

I own nothing but the plot and any non-hsm characters.

Also just a quick note: Gabi is about 2 months pregnant right now and she has a small baby bump but she is wearing loose clothes so no one notices.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

_Last Time..._

_"Taylor, Tay, answer me" said Gabi as she moved Taylor into the recovery position. She checked her pulse._

_"Chad call an ambulance" said Gabi. Troy had now rushed over and was followed by the twins._

_"Gabi is she okay?" asked Troy. Gabi checked Mia wasn't listening and then spoke._

_"I think something is wrong with the baby, she needs to go to hospital" said Gabi quietly. However Bella had excellent hearing and was close to them._

_"What's wong with the baby?" said Bella loudly to her mother. Mia stared at the little girl, then at Taylor, then at Chad._

_"What baby?" she said angrily to Chad. _

Chad froze. Gabi realised she would have to talk them out of this situation.

"Chad _call_ the ambulance" said Gabi sternly.

"And there is nothing wrong with mommy's baby Bella" said Gabi, she then turned to Chads grandmother "Poor thing she thought I wasn't well, but no my baby is fine, Taylor was just a bit light headed, right Chad" she looked at Chad. Mia looked at Chad. Troy meanwhile had knelt next to Gabi.

"What baby?" he asked looking very confussed.

"Troy, just follow whatever I say for now and do not ask questions, now take Bella and Tyler to the kids room" she whispered quickly. Troy then took the twins.

"Chad?" asked Mia looking for confirmation of what Gabriella had just said.

"She wasn't feeling that good earlier, remember Chad" said Gabi desperately trying to get him to say something.

"No" he said finally "Taylor's pregnant". Mia then took Chad by the arm and led him away from the crowd. Gabi could hear Mia shouting at Chad about how he had abandoned their beliefs and how he was a disgrace to the family. Luckily the paramedics had arrived by then and Gabi didn't have to listen to them anymore. She quickly explained Taylor's condition and they gave Taylor an oxygen mask. Once Chad noticed the paramedics had arrived he went to go be with Taylor but he was stopped by his grandmother.

"You know what Grandma, no I am not a disgrace, so what if she ended up pregnant before marriage, we love each other, we are going to get married, the first thing I said when she told me she was pregnant was 'will you marry me', I have been with her since high school and nothing you say will make me ever think I have done anything wrong!" he said and came to hold Taylor's hand. Mia stood shocked. She sat down and looked at her grandson. He was holding Taylor's hand and talking to her even though she was out cold.

* * *

After Taylor had come round, she went up to her hotel room with Chad to rest, the paramedics said she would be ok and she had Gabi just in case. Chad had just finished telling her what happened when she fainted. They were lying side by side on the bed.

"You stood up for me?" she smiled and hugged him. Meanwhile across the hallway Gabi was looking at the twins sleeping soundly. Suddenly she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and kissed Troy. They quietly exited the room and went into their bedroom.

"Man that was crazy with Taylor and Chad tonight" said Troy.

"Yeah it sure was" said Gabi "Sure made me tired" sighed Gabi.

"Me too" said Troy, an awkward silence followed.

"Well I'm gonna get changed for bed" said Troy eventually, he took off his tie and hung up his jacket as Gabi sat lost in her thoughts on the bed. Gabi then took her pyjamas and went into the bathroom to change. She changed and noticed how she was getting a bump.

"Hopefully you will make it unlike the last two" she whispered to her unborn child. She then got into bed and Troy wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Troy's pov

The next morning I woke up early. I checked on Tyler and Bella and found them both fast asleep. I then lay back on the bed thinking about the events of the night before. I had been wondering about what Gabriella said about a baby. Sure she could have just said that to cover for Taylor but maybe not. I noticed that for the past month she hasn't talked about having another baby and she hasn't been so anxious to try for a baby either. I looked over at her sleeping next to me. Her curls hung loosely around her face and she looked so peaceful. I found my eyes travelling to her stomach. I then found myself needing to sneeze which of course woke her up.

"Bless you honey" she mumbled tiredly. She got up and went into the bathroom while I got dressed. When she returned I decided to ask her.

"Gabi, what were you talking about yesterday when you said _my baby is fine _to Mia?" I asked.

"Oh I was just trying to help out Taylor and Chad" she said while brushing her hair.

"So your not pregnant then are you?" I asked.

"Correct" she said, but I noticed she looked away from me. She then stood up but I stopped her. I deliberately wrapped my arms just around her stomach.

"So what i can feel, is nothing?" I asked knowing I could feel a bump. She turned around and burst into tears.

"Gabs what's wrong?" I asked.

"I...I...didn't wanna tell you cause I was sure I would miscarry this one like the last two times, and I didn't wanna let you down" she sobbed.

"Ssh Gabi" I said as I held her gently "Look I'm just happy you managed to get pregnant again, let's just take it day by day and see what happens this time ok?" I said as she slowly started to calm down. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"Okay" she said.

"I love you Gabriella" I said.

"I love you too" she said. However the nice intimate moment was interrupted by Bella.

"Mommy?Daddy?!" she shouted, she didn't like waking up in a new place.

"It's okay sweetie mommy is here" said Gabi rushing into the room and picking her up. Bella smiled and was content.

"Today be good day?" she asked.

"Yeah, today will be a good day" said Gabi.

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit shorter, and yes plenty of fluff. However I'm finding myself running out of ideas for this sequel and I'm getting busier. If anyone has any ideas that would be great, otherwise I might not continue this sequel. Please review and let me know if you would like me to just leave it here or if you have a new twist in the plot I would love to hear it.

kwacceber

xxx


	6. I'm Sorry

I am sorry to announce that I will not be continuing this fic. I have run out of ideas and I have big exams coming up in may, so I would not have time to write them any ways. Thank you so much for reading this story and for reading 'Gabriella's gotta go her own way". Also thank you so much for reviews.

If anyone would like to continue this story please let me know because I would love to see your take on the story.

Sorry again

kwacceber

xxx

* * *

A/N UPDATE: I AM NOW CONTINUING THIS STORY, Keep reading!!:) 


	7. NEW CHAPTER! The Wedding Reception

Okay I know I said I wouldn't be continuing but that was a really long time ago and when someone offered to continue I was about to say yes until I re- read the story and decided I think I could continue. So here we go!

I dont own hsm. Anyone else excited for hsm 3??:)

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" said the priest. Everyone clapped as Chad and Taylor shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The happy couple left the church followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen, as well as their flower girl and ring bearer. Bella and Tyler must have been the cutest flower girl and ring bearer ever. Gabi thought that Bellas reaction when she was told she would be the flower girl was adorable.

_"But mommy I don't wanna be a flower I wants to be Bella!" Said the two year old. _It took a while for her to understand that she didn't have to actually be a flower, she just had to hold some flowers.

Back at the reception room after dinner Chads grandmother walked over to the newlyweds. Taylor immediately tensed up.

"I would just like to say... that you two have my blessing" She said the last part with great difficulty, it was not easy for her to accept their situation. Chad smiled and hugged his grandmother.

"Thank you" he said.

"And how far along are you dear" she asked Taylor.

"Um almost three months along" Taylor replied.

"Well only six more to go, and I can meet my great grandson or granddaughter then" she smiled and returned to her table. As Chad sat back down Taylor kissed him and smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling himself.

"I love you" she replied.

"I love you more, now lets dance" he led her by the hand to the centre of the dance floor. Meanwhile Troy and Gabi were dancing as well only not with each other. Troy was dancing with Bella and Gabi with Tyler. The twins were starting to get tired and it was near their bed time so they brought them up to the hotel room to put them to sleep. Bella however wouldn't settle. Usually she would be ok without a soother(dummy) but since she was in a different place she was refusing to go to sleep without one. Unfortunately they hadn't brought one.

"Mommy I want my soothaw!" she whined at Gabriella.

"Troy look she's not going to go to sleep without one, I saw a late night pharmacy on our way here could you go get here one please" Gabi asked Troy.

"Sure hunny" he said grabbing the car keys "Be back in 10 minutes love you". Gabi flopped down on the bed. Wedding were so tiring.

* * *

Troys pov

I found the pharmacy and got two soothers (dummys) for Bella, one in case she lost the other one which knowing her she would. I drove away from the pharmacy and made my way back to the hotel, it was quite dark out and the road I was on had no street lights. I turned the corner carefully hoping no one was on the other side of the road. However a car came speeding through at the same time. It hit my door and my car spun, then everything went dark.

* * *

Gabis pov

It was 30 minutes since Troy left and Bella had fallen asleep in my arms out of exhaustion. After I put her in her crib I called Troys phone because I was worried, the pharmacy was very close. His phone rang off two times which really worried me. Troy always answered his phone. I called the baby sitting service and once they arrived I gave the girl my number and told her I would be back soon and that the kids shouldn't wake up. I found a happy Chad and Taylor dancing on the dance floor in the reception room.

"Hey Gabs what's wrong?" asked Chad seeing my worried expression.

"Troy went out 30 minutes ago to get a soother for Bella and he hasn't come back yet and he's not answering his phone" I said on the verge of tears "And I think something happened to him".

"Gabi come here" said Taylor giving me a hug "Chad and I will go out with you and go to the pharmacy and see whats happened ok, and you just keep trying his phone, how many times have you rung?" she asked.

"I think 15 times now" I said tears rolling down my cheeks " I don't wanna ruin your wedding night" I sobbed. Chad hushed me and led me out to their car while Taylor ran upstairs to change quickly. She returned in record time and we drove to the pharmacy looking for Troy. As we approached a narrow bend I saw a crashed car followed my Troys car which was heavily dented. I burst out crying seeing the sight. I ordered Chad to stop the car so I could get to Troy. Chad then called the emergency services while I ran to Troy. I was so glad I had changed into a tracksuit because my dress would now have been a good outfit when running to your husband in a car crash. I pulled open the passenger door and saw Taylor running to the other car. Taylor was a doctor as well so I didn't feel any need to check the other car crash victims. I checked Troys wrist and found a pulse. He was perched quite uncomfortably with his groin on the gear stick and his arms and head draped over the dash board. He was unconsious, but alive. I wanted to hug and or shake him to wake up but my doctors insticts knew I shouldn't move him because he may have a neck injury and I could make it worse.

"Troy" I said "Troy please wake up" I sobbed. Luckily the paramedics arrived and started to put his head in a special kind of square helmet that would help prevent any further damage to the neck. Taylor ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"He'll be ok Gabi, I know it" she said trying to comfort me all the while knowing that he could be very injured.

"Who was in the other car?" I asked as they prepared Troy to be moved out of the car, he still wasn't conscious.

"Just one man, the car stinted of alcohol and their was cans of beer on the drivers seat" she said.

"And how is he?" I asked with anger building inside me knowing that the drunk driver was the reason Troy was hurt.

"I couldn't find a steady pulse, he was rushed to the hospital, I don't think he'll survive" said Taylor. I found it hard to be compassionate towards the man. Luckily Troy was now safely in the ambulance by now and I was going with him.

"Gabi we'll follow you ok" said Taylor. I nodded sadly. In the ambulance I rang my mom who was back at the hotel and explained the situation, I then asked her to watch over Bella and Tyler while I was at the hospital in case I had to stay overnight, I didn't want my kids waking up to an unfamiliar face.

At the hospital things seemed almost surreal, like Troy wasn't really hurt, like I didn't know what I was doing there. Taylor and Chad did their best to comfort me but nothing worked. Even Chads joke about him being the most fancy dressed man in the hospital since he was in a tux didn't help. I just kept my eyes glued to the door waiting for the doctor to come and tell me Troys condition.

* * *

Okay yay I finally Finished the chapter! SO SORRY I didn't update before and sorry to smileyperson33 who very kindly offered to continue this story but thank you because you prompted me to keep going!

I'll update when I get 10 reviews, Toodles!

Kwacceber

xxx


	8. Memories

Okay so I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped I would on the last chapter but I will still update, It has been so busy all week with my summer job I can only update now, I have even just finished babysitting!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Gabriella sat in the waiting room half asleep due to the tiring day, this was the last thing she wanted. After what seemed like an eternity the nurse said the name she had been waiting for.

"Mrs. Bolton?" said the nurse looking for a face to match the name. Gabi stood up with Chad and Taylor by her side. The nurse led them to Troys room. Before they entered the doctor came to discuss his condition.

"Please tell me he's ok" said a concerned and distressed Gabi.

"He has a concussion but he was wearing a seat belt which we are hoping prevented brain damage, he will need a scan just to make sure, however if you remember the position he was in when you found him in, well..he has broken his penis on the gear stick" said the doctor. Chad doubled up laughing and then recieved a poke in the ribs from Taylor. Gabi nodded not knowing if she should laugh, be relieved or cry. She thanked the doctor and walked into Troys room. The doctor had also told her that he was still in and out of consciousness. She saw him out cold with wires attached to him. She found the constant beep from the heart monitor comforting after the worst case scenarios went through her head.

"Gabs do you want us to stay with you?" asked Taylor.

"I'm ok now guys I know he's being looked after, and It's your wedding night, go have fun" she winked at Taylor which made her blush.

"Thanks Gabi, we'll see you later once we've had some sleep" said Chad. He grinned and kissed Taylor on the check.

"For some reason I don't think you guys are going back to the hotel room to sleep" said Gabi raising her eyebrow.

"You might be onto something there Gabs" said Chad wrapping an arm around Taylors waist "Come on Mrs. Danforth". Taylor blushed again as the two left the room.

"Oh to be newlyweds with not a care in the world" said Gabi to herself. She sat down next to Troy and moved some hair out of his eyes. She sighed thinking about all the what-ifs. _What if she had packed an extra dummy just in case? What if they had waited to put the twins to bed and then Bella would have been more tired and didn't need the dummy? What if that driver had just gone for a drive a bit later? What if she had gone instead of Troy? _She pulled a comfy chair next to Troys bed and closed her eyes just for a moment.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she found his bed empty. She panicked thinking the worse and ran out to the nurses station.

"Troy Bolton, yes he was brought down for a scan of his brain 20 minutes ago, he should be back in the room in about 25 minutes" said the nurse.

"Oh, thanks" said Gabi "Em where's the canteen?" she asked as she felt her stomach grumble. The nurse pointed down the hall and Gabriella quickly headed in that direction. Once she had purchased her food she went to sit down when she saw a familiar face.

"Gabi what are you doing here?" asked Ryan Evans. At that moment Gabi broke down in tears, after trying to be strong even in front of her best friends she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Gabs what is it? Are you ok? Did something happen to Bella, Tyler, Troy?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Troy" she sobbed "He was in a car crash" she then told him all about her hectic night.

"Wait why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh Sharpays best friend had a baby, her license is suspended so she asked me to drive her here" he said. Gabi nodded silently, even hearing her name reminded her of all the pain she caused. Sensing this Ryan changed the subject.

"So how are Bella and Tyler?" he asked.

"They are great, and it's so nice to see their own personaities now, you should come visit more, Bella loves her uncle Ryan" said Gabi smiling.

"Thanks again for making me her godfather, after everything that happened, I thought we would lose contact completely" said Ryan.

"You're a great godfather and you'll be a great dad when the time comes, it's crazy isn't it, I mean who would have guessed that I'd be 20, well almost 21, married with two kids!" exclaimed Gabi.

"Sure is" Ryan paused for a moment "Gabriella, do you think we'd still be together if the twins hadn't come along?" he asked for the first time since the break up almost 3 years ago.

"Honestly Ryan, I love you but I wasn't in love with you, you mean so much to me... but I'm a strong believer that whatever happens is meant to happen and I think I was meant to end up pregnant, because that meant I ended up with Troy" she told him as gently as she could. Ryan nodded, part of him always knew that but he had to ask.

"Hey will you come with me to see if Troy is awake, Taylor and Chad went back to the hotel so I'm by myself" she asked him.

"Sure Gabi" he stood up with her and left the canteen. Once they entered Troys room they noticed he was finally awake. Gabi rushed over and hugged him. He looked slightly confused and looked over at Ryan who smiled back at him.

"Troy I'm so glad your awake, I've been so worried, I wish I hadn't asked you go go get that dummy for Bella" said Gabi close to tears. Troy looked even more confused.

"Who's Bella?" he asked. Gabi's heart stopped for a moment.

"Our daughter of course" she replied.

"What?!" he exclaimed. Gabi recoiled shaking her head. She rushed out the door and ran to the nurses station.

"My husband can't remember our daughter, he must have memory loss" she sobbed. Luckily Troys doctor heard her talking to the nurse.

"Mrs. Bolton, yes I was just coming to talk to you about that, his memory has been affected by the crash but we are not sure how extensive it is" he said walking with her to Troys room.

"Troy, what age are you?" the doctor asked him.

"18" replied Troy.

"21!" shouted Gabi as she broke down in tears. The doctor sighed.

"This is worse than expected" said the doctor.

* * *

Thank Goodness I finished this chapter, one of the hardest to write, I don't know why though... Anyways please tell me what you thought, I'm not very happy with it, but I've rewritten most of it twice and I just can't do it again!

kwacceber

xxx


	9. Déjà vu

I don't own high school musical, never have, never will. Sorry again for the delay, writers block is to blame.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

_"Troy, what age are you?" the doctor asked him._

_"18" replied Troy._

_"21!" shouted Gabi as she broke down in tears. The doctor sighed._

_"This is worse than expected" said the doctor. _

Gabi sobbed while Ryan gave her a comforting hug. They were outside Troys room while the doctor was trying to see what Troy could remember.

"Shh Gabi, everything will be ok, I've seen stories on tv where people can't remember 10 years and they slowly remember with therapy, Troy will remember you and Bella and Tyler" he said. Gabi suddenly looked up.

"Hang on 3 years, that means he doesn't know who Bella or Tyler is, he must either think I'm still pregnant with them or..." he voice trailed off and she looked to be in deep thought.

"Or what Gabi?" Ryan asked.

"He might think we're still together" sighed Gabi.

"Oh...well maybe we should just go back in and talk to the doctor" said Ryan turning slightly red.

"Gabriella would you be able to talk to Troy" said the doctor. Gabi nodded and sat next to Troy, the doctor and Ryan left to give them some privacy.

"Eh hi Gabriella, why are you and Ryan here? Why am I here actually?" asked Troy.

"You were in a car crash and Taylor and Chad and I found you" sighed Gabi.

"Oh..well thanks but I don't remember anything about a car crash" said Troy.

"I know you don't, you have memory loss from the car crash" said Gabi sadly. Troy looked confused. Gabi stood up and walked over to the window.

Troys pov- (Just remember he thinks its 3 years ago)

I watched her move so gracefully. She was wearing a tight fitting white tank top with a pink tracksuit top and matching pants. It was quite a warm afternoon and I watched as she removed the top leaving her just in a the tank top. It was only then that I noticed something different about her. Her stomach was more rounded, if I didn't know better he would have said she was pregnant. I knew it would be very awkward if I asked her and she wasn't, that would mean I would have called her fat. I then tried to sit up and felt an immense amount of pain from my privates. Gabi noticed this and tried not to smile.

"Do you know something?" I asked.

"Em..well you also broke your penis in that crash" she said. I felt my cheeks burn and knew I was the colour of a tomato. No guy wants to be told by his ex girlfriend that he'd broken his penis.

"But hey it's just like breaking your arm, it's in a cast now but it will get better".

She then turned sidewards and I knew that had to be a baby bump. I gasped without thinking.

"What?" she asked rubbing circles with her fingers on her stomach.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" I asked knowing the answer. She smiled.

"Yes finally" replied Gabi forgetting momentarily about the memory loss. I mentally cursed myself. I had lost any chance of being with Gabi now because she was having Ryans baby, that meant he would always be in her life. Meanwhile I was just an ex boyfriend. Gabi smiled faltered as she saw Troy look away, he looked like a sad puppy.

"Troy" she spoke gently. I felt her sit on the bed next to me.

"It's your baby" she said taking my hand in hers. I was thrilled and confused at the same time.

"Bu..But how?" I asked. Gabi felt a sense of déjà vu. She giggled.

"I missed your laugh" I sighed " Gabi could we give it another go, I mean I know your with Ryan but.." she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Troy, you can't remember the last 3 years which is a pity because a lot has happened, but don't worry I am going to help you remember everything. Okay first off what is the last thing you can remember?" asked Gabi.

"Our match against West High Nights in two days" I replied.

"You won that match 4-3 with you scoring 3 of those shots, A week later I told you I was pregnant and we got back together, It was a difficult pregnancy with interference's from Sharpay but we ended up with healthy twins, Bella and" Gabi was telling me.

"Tyler" I said remembering the names Bella and Tyler though I couldn't match a face to either name.

"Yes!" said Gabi excitedly "They are now 2 years old and I am expecting our 3rd child, oh and" she paused to lift up her hand showing off the rings on her finger.

"I'm Mrs. Troy Bolton" she smiled. I grinned from ear to ear.

"Well Mrs. Bolton would you like to sign my cast?" I asked.

"Oh Mr. Bolton naught naughty" she teased. She then leaned down and kissed me.

The couple talked for over an hour with Troy sometimes remembering a name or a person. It took Troy several months however to regain his memory. He talked to his friends, talked to his shrink, watched home movies and looked at photos.

* * *

5 Months later

Gabriella sat in the hospital thinking about how hectic her life had been over the last 5 months. She looked up as the door opened and Taylor and Chad walked in. Taylor was carrying a baby boy in her arms.

"Hey guys thanks for coming" said Gabi "Aww and you brought mini Chad!" she giggled.

"Gabi for the hundredth time his name is not mini Chad, it's Corbin" said Taylor passing baby Corbin to Chad.

"Ok ok I'll stop but he is just so like Chad" said Gabi.

"Where's Troy?" asked Chad changing the subject.

"Gone to get me some ice chips and to call his mom to check on the twins" said Gabi.

"So have your contractions started yet?" asked Taylor.

"No but this" she said pointing to the drip beside her "will induce labour, Troy and I decided it would be best even if it was a week early so that we could arrange for someone to look after the twins." Troy then walked in carrying a coffee and ice chips.

"Here you go sweetie, Hey guys thanks for coming in but it's probably gonna be a while" said Troy to Taylor and Chad.

"We know, We just came in now to say hi but we're gonna go back to the house for a while and wait for you to call when things have progressed" said Taylor. Just then Gabi felt the twinge she had been dreading. She let out a soft cry as the contraction took over her body. Troy gently rubbed her back as she was doubled over.

"Get me...pant...an epidural...pant...NOW" she shouted between breaths. Troy retreated a little scared.

"No worries Troy all woman go mental when they have babies" said Chad. He then received a glare from Taylor. Taylor then went to tell a nurse that Gabi's labour was going fast and that she needed pain relief.

2 hours later and Taylor and Chad had not left, this was due to the fact that Gabriella's labour moved along so quickly that it would have been a waste of time to go home and come back. Gabi was now nine centimetres dilated and even with an epidural the pressure she felt was very intense. Chad and Troy had gone to grab a snack with baby Corbin and Taylor was with Gabi.

"Taylor, I feel like I'm going to split in two!" sobbed Gabriella.

"Brie you're doing great, I know it's hard, I did it last month but just think of the end result, your beautiful baby" said Taylor mopping her brow with a facecloth. The door opened and two nurses and a doctor walked in.

"Hi Gabriella, just going to check if you're fully dilated while the nurses get ready" said Dr. Simara. Gabi shuffled down the bed as the doctor checked her cervix.

"Yes 10 centimetres, show time" said Dr. Simara "Now Gabriella I need you to start pushing".

"Troy" whimpered Gabi. Taylor nodded.

"Gabi I'll find him you start pushing" said Taylor running out of the room. Gabi felt alone and scared without any of her friends or family around. Her mom was on her way but she didn't think she'd get here on time. She pushed as hard as she could trying to picture the baby that Troy might miss being born.

* * *

Finally! I finished the Chapter!! This chapter was a bit easier to write. I'm thinking about just doing a few more chapters and then focusing on my Hannah Montana fic, what do you think?

Review and let me know- Also I haven't decided if its a boy or girl yet and I have no names picked out!

kwacceber

xxx


	10. I will always be here

This story will only be a few more chapters, this is because I don't think anyone is really interested in this story any more :( If you really want me to continue please let me know, anyways here is the next chapter.

A/n: I don't own anything to to with High school musical 1, 2,3,4...it goes on and on

A/n 2: A midwifes is a nurse specially for woman giving birth.

**And Finally** : When You want to know when I will update check my profile page, instead of me posting a chapter stub saying I will update this week or next week, I will update my profile page.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

_"Yes 10 centimetres, show time" said Dr. Simara "Now Gabriella I need you to start pushing"._

_"Troy" whimpered Gabi. Taylor nodded._

_"Gabi I'll find him you start pushing" said Taylor running out of the room. Gabi felt alone and scared without any of her friends or family around. Her mom was on her way but she didn't think she'd get here on time. She pushed as hard as she could trying to picture the baby that Troy might miss being born. _

"Gabriella I need you to push harder nothing is happening" said Dr. Simara.

"I need Troy" Gabi wined. Meanwhile Taylor was sprinting to the cafeteria. She soon spotted her husband and Troy with Corbin eating at a near by table. She ran over and pulled Troy out of his seat.

"Hey I was eating those" said Troy as he was pulled away from his french fries.

"Gabis having the baby now!" she shouted taking hold of his arm and running. Once Troy realised what she had said it was he who was pulling her to catch up with him.

"What room number again?" he asked frantically looking back at Taylor.

"344 and look out for that..." Taylor stopped mid-sentence.

Bang

"Wall" finished Taylor. They had been running down a corridor and it had separated into two different corridors but Troy hadn't noticed that and had ran straight into the wall. Taylor helped Troy up.

"Ugh" Troy moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Come on we can get ice on the way" she said guiding him. Soon they found the room and Troy sank into a chair trying to deal with the almighty throb in his head.

"Troy!" Gabi moaned. He tried to get up but a wave of dizziness sent him back into the chair.

"He ran into a wall" said Taylor taking Gabi's hand. She needed someone to help her through this birth and Troy was no help if he couldn't even stand up. While one of the student midwifes attended to Troys sore head Gabriella felt another contraction take over her body. The pressure was so intense.

"Come on Gabs think of your little baby, they want out so you gotta push" said Taylor encouraging her. Little by little Gabriella managed to push harder until Dr. Simara could see the head.

"Now take a deep breath and push to get the head out" instructed Dr. Simara. Taylor wiped Gabriella's brow and rubbed her back encouraging her. By now the midwife had given Troy some painkillers and helped him move his chair right next to Gabriella.

"I'm here Gabs, complete with a bruised head but I'm here, you can do it" he spoke gently to here. Gabriella felt and overwhelming sense of love towards her poor husband. With all her might she pushed.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" said Dr. Simara. She handed the baby to the midwifes to clean her up after showing her to Troy and Gabriella. When she was all cleaned up they put a diaper on her and wrapped her in a white cotton blanket. Dr. Simara then handed the baby to Gabriella.

"She's here" whispered Gabriella. Troy looked up and saw his daughter for the first time. Her eyes were shut tight but she was adorable.  
"She's so cute Gabi!" said Taylor hugging her best friend with tears in her eyes. Taylor then went outside to tell Chad the good news.

"Any ideas for names?" asked Dr. Simara.

"No not yet" said Troy.

"Thats fine, for now she'll be Baby Bolton" said Dr. Simara.

"Thank you Gabi" said Troy holding his wife's hand in his own.

* * *

The next day Troy came to visit Gabi and their new daughter with Bella, Tyler and his parents. Gabriellas mom had come to see her last night.

"Mommy!" shouted Bella trying to reach Gabriella. Troy lifted her up so she was sitting next to Gabriella.

"Where's my new baby granddaughter?" asked Troys Mother Anne.

"She's in the nursery, Troy will you go get her?" asked Gabi.

"Sure Gabs, Mom will you stay with Gabi and the twins, and dad wanna come with me" said Troy. Both his parents nodded. Soon Troy and his dad were in the nursery.

"There she is dad" said Troy walking over to his little girl. He checked with the nurses and then started to push the cot back to Gabi's room. Troy felt so proud to be pushing this little cot with the name Bolton in bold letters on the front, letting everyone know who she belonged to. Bella and Tyler were so special to him as was this new baby.

"Still no name?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, but we can't rush this, it has to be perfect" said Troy and he walked into the room.

"Baby!" said Tyler rushing over to see his new sister.

"What's her name daddy?" he asked as Troy picked him up so he could see.

"We still have to think of a name for her Ty" said Troy. Bella looked confused

"Buts daddy everyone has a name" said Bella.

"Yes princess but mommies and daddy's have to pick a name once the baby is born" said Gabi giving her daughter a cuddle.

"Okay mommy, so what are you gonna pick?" she asked.

"We're still thinking Belle" said Troy.

"Do you have any ideas for names Bella, Tyler?" asked Gabi looking at her twins. Tyler shock his head but Bella spoke up.

"Ducky!" she giggled.

"Belle we can't call her ducky" said Gabi laughing too.

"Where is ducky" said Bella looking around.

"Here you go Bella" said Anne taking the duck out of her bag.

"Thanks Gwanma!" said Bella. The happy family talked and admired the new baby until they had to go home. Bella got upset that Gabriella couldn't come home with them but she was happy when she knew Gabriella would be home the next day.

* * *

Gabriella packed the last of her things and looked over at her daughter. She looked at the baby sleeping peacefully and pondered over names. Her thought were interrupted when Troy rushed in Troy rushed in with Tyler. Gabi knew by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"Troy what happened?" asked Gabi.

"Bella" said Troy his eyes watering.

"What happened to Bella?" asked Gabi who was very worried now.

"Bella fall" said Tyler with a sad little face.

"We were just playing with a ball before breakfast, then I threw the ball to far by accident, Bella tried to catch it but she fell backwards...halfway down the stairs" said Troy tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Where is she, Whats wrong with her?" asked Gabi frantically.

"She's was the emergency room. They gave her pain medication and put her to sleep so they could take an x ray down the hall" said Troy shaking.

"Daddy is Bella gonne be ok?" asked Tyler sadly looking at his two parents both in tears. Troy couldn't answer because of the guilt he felt, it was all his fault and now his precious Bella had to suffer because of his mistake. Gabi pulled herself together and picked up Tyler.

"Of course she will Ty, now how about I call Granma Adele to come up and take you for ice cream" she said quickly pulling out her cell and calling her mom.

"Thanks mom see you in 10" said Gabi ending the call after quickly explaining what happened.

"Troy my mom will be here in 10 minutes to look after Tyler and our new baby girl but for now will you mind them so I can go check on Bella" said Gabi. Troy nodded and wiped away his tears. Gabi left the room and headed for the x ray desk.

"Hello My name is Gabriella Bolton my daughter was brought in for an xray, Bella Bolton, can I see her?" asked Gabriella. The nurse checked the computer and told her to go to xray room 2. Gabi thanked the nurse and pushed open the door. A kind female doctor was monitoring Bella as she lay motionless except for her little chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Hi I'm Bella's mother what's the prognosis?" said Gabriella.

"Prognosis, most people usually just say what's wrong" smiled the doctor.

"Well I'm a doctor as well so I'm used to it" smiled Gabi weakly.

"Your daughter has broken her arm in two places" said the doctor holding up the xray.

"As well as a sprained ankle and there may be possible brain damaged but a CT scan is required for that" said the doctor.

"Will she need surgery?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes to correct her arm and apply a proper cast, I've arranged an operation for this afternoon, is that ok?" asked the doctor.

"Yes that's fine Doctor..." Gabi paused.

"Patricia Rose" said the doctor. Just then Bella began to stir. She cried out trying to move.

"It's ok princess mommys here don't move sweetie" said Gabi rushing to attend to her daughter.

"Mommy everywhere is owwie" whined Bella.

"I know Belle but mommy is here and I'm not going to leave" said Gabi holding her hands.

"You pwomise?" said Bella.

"Promise" said Gabriella.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and make my day!

Also Trivia: Fill in the blank from Hsm2

Ryan: Her mom makes the best blank in the whole world.

Troy: Yeah I know I've had them.

kwacceber

xxx


	11. Surprises

School is so annoying at the moment, it's my last year before college and the teachers seem to think we enjoy test every day, why else would they give them to us??

Sorry, I know it's been 2 weeks, I'll try update next Sunday as well though.

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

Gabriella paced the halls. She couldn't sit down without fidgeting and she kept checking her watch.

"Gab you need to relax, she's going to be fine" said Troy rubbing her wife's arms soothingly.

"She should have been out ten minutes ago" said Gabi pushing Troy away to look at the door once again. She had watched her little Bella be wheeled off on a hospital bed unconscious for her CT scan and then her surgery, Bella was too young to be able to stay still during the CT scan so she was put under general anaesthetic, Gabi knew she had to be there when she woke up because she promised Bella she wouldn't go anywhere.

"I know that, but all we can do now is stay calm, try distract yourself and time will pass quicker" said Troy hugging her close.

"I can't, I just need to know she's ok" said Gabriella, she could feel the tears starting to fall as she let out the emotions she had held back when she was with Bella, she had to be strong for her. Troy held her tight knowing words weren't what she needed, she just needed comfort. he then lifted up her chin and wiped away her tears. She sniffed and looked into his eyes. He kissed her ever so gently.

"Mr and Mrs. Bolton?" said a voice. Gabi turned around and saw Dr. Patricia Rose holding a chart.

"Dr. Rose is she ok? What does the CT scan say? Can we see her?" asked Gabi quickly.

"She is recovering well, you can come with me to her room" said Dr. Rose pushing open the door. As the walked down the corridor Dr. Rose continued talking.

"While Bella recovers I am going to go analysis her CT scan results and then check back with you in an hour or so, and Bella will be very drowsy so don't be worried if she seems a bit disoriented, her arm is in a temporary cast at the moment and she may be in some discomfort but we have given her something to help with the pain" said Dr. Rose. She then pushed open another door which was to the children's recovery ward. She then walked over to one set of curtains and ushered Gabi and Troy behind them, Gabi rushed over to Bellas bed.

"Why was the curtain drawn?" asked Troy.

"Some of the other children get scared seeing other kids unconscious so after surgery we keep the curtains closed" said Dr. Rose. Troy nodded and sank into one of the chairs next to Bellas bed. Dr. Rose left and Troy watched Gabi closely. She was moving Bellas hair out of her eyes gently. Gabi wanted to just pick up her little angel and hold her tight but she knew she couldn't do that.

"So now we wait?" asked Troy. Gabi nodded and moved over to sit on Troys lap. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held her close to him.

* * *

Later that evening Gabi was playing a game with Bella, she had woken up an hour ago and was slowly becoming less drowsy. Troy had gone to collect Tyler and the new baby from Gabriellas mother. Troy and Gabriella knew that the one thing that would always cheer Bella up was seeing Tyler. Sure they sometimes fought but being twins they had a special bond. Gabi head the patter of feet and the curtain being pulled aside. Tyler ran in followed close behind with Troy carrying the baby carrier with a beautiful baby girl strapped in.

"Ty!" exclaimed Bella, she went to get up but Gabi stopped her.

"Sorry Belle but the doctor said you can't get up yet, your arm would be even more owie then earlier" said Gabi using Bellas words. Gabi lifted Tyler up onto the chair next to the bed and Tyler started to show Bella the new colouring books grandma had got them. Troy smiled and handed the baby to Gabi.

"She's due a feed" said Gabi carefully lifting the baby out of the carrier. Troy made sure the curtains were closed so that Gabi could breast feed the baby.

"Has Dr. Rose come back yet?" asked Troy.

"Yeah but only for a few minutes, she was called to surgery so she said she'd be able to explain the CT scan in detail in about half an hour but that the scan wasn't bad" said Gabi looking down at the little baby. It was hard to pick the perfect name for her.

"Mommy when's Twisha coming back?" asked Bella.

"Trisha?" asked Troy.

"She means Dr. Patricia Rose" said Gabi to Troy. "She'll be back soon Bella" she said to Belle.

"Twisha is a pwetty name mommy, we should calls the baby Twisha cause she's pwetty" she Bella.

"That's actually not a bad idea" said Gabi "What do you think Troy? Patricia Bolton, Trisha would be her nickname".

"Patricia" said Troy looking at his daughter. He smiled.

"It fits" he said.

"Hey Trisha do you like your name?" said Gabi sweetly to baby Patricia. Tyler clapped his hands togther.

"Patwicia!" he grinned.

"Yes" said Dr. Patricia Rose pulling back the curtain.

"Hi Dr. Rose, This is Bellas twin brother Tyler, he said Patricia because that's what we have decided to name our new baby girl" said Gabriella happily.

"Oh congratulations then" said Dr. Rose grinning.

"Also I have good news, the CT scan looks good, we will still have to take another scan next month to make sure nothing develops but aside from that Bella is fine" said Dr. Rose. Gabi sighed a breath of relief, finally things could go back to normal.

* * *

Two weeks later Bella was at home and everything was back to the usual routine, her cast did limit her but she didn't let that stop her from having fun. Gabi looked at Baby Trisha sleeping soundly in her crib. Troy entered the room and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey handsome, we have some free time you know, Bella and Tyler are at nursery and Trisha is sound asleep." said Gabi. Troy smiled and led her out of the nursery and into the bedroom.

"Do you have protection?" asked Gabi and Troy sucked her neck.

"Got it" he said as he rushed over to the wardrobe. Even though they loved their kids, three was plently, for now anyways. Gabi lay back smiling, only Troy could make her feel like this with a simple touch or kiss. Soon their clothes lay on the ground and Troy was pumping into Gabi. He knew he was very close to climaxing, just then they heard Trishas cries echo from down the corridor. Gabi rushed to pull away and pull on a robe. Gabi was a great mother, but she was always the first to comfort them when they cried, this left Troy with a huge boner and no release. He heard Trisha calm down and hid behind the door waiting for Gabi to come back, once she entered he slipped off the robe from behind and thrust into her. Afterwards they lay contently on their bed.

"You always surprise me wildcat" grinned Gabi.

* * *

I'm wondering if you would like me to continue the happy no drama story or add more drama, I feel like I'm writing a soap opera sometimes!

Trivia: Vanessa Hudgens debut single from her new album is called Blank (It's about shoes and dancing).

Fill in the blank, Also what do you think of the song, personnally it annoys me!

What do you think?

kwacceber

xxx


	12. Modelling

I know I didn't update for ages, but writers block is to blame, This chapter was just a cute kind of filler chapter. However I was finding it very hard to find inspiration for this story. Luckily literally as I am typing the first four lines of the chapter I thought of a great new plot line!

I Love Legally Blonde the musical!!- It's my new obsession, just thought I'd mention that:D

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

"Tyler will you please stand still so I can comb your hair" said Troy getting frustrated.

"I don't want my hair combed!" said Tyler crossing his arms.

"Ty look at this" said Gabi passing him a photo while holding Trisha. Tyler was distracted and Troy was able to finish combing his hair before he even noticed.

"All done Ty" said Troy. Tyler smiled and ran off to play. Gabi watched him run into the playroom.

"He's growing up so fast" sighed Gabi.

"So is Bella and I can't believe this little angel is three months old already" said Troy holding Trishas little hand.

"I know, which is why we are having this pictures taken today, I want to remember them as my babies" said Gabi handing Trisha to Troy.

"Now we have to be there in an hour so I'm going to go get ready" said Gabi as she walked into the bathroom. Troy nodded and walked into the playroom with Trisha. Bella was playing with her dolls being her dramatic self.

"So Bella what's going on today?" asked Troy. Each day she would have a new little story for the dolls.

"Well today, Ceecee took the dress that was for Princess Mia and now Mia is angwy" said Bella confidently.

"Okay Belle" said Troy nodded at her creativness. Trisha tried to grab one of the dolls but Bella pulled it back.

"No Twisha, I will go and get a dolly for you" said Bella. She went to the toy box and pulled out a soft doll for her sister. Trisha grinned once she got her hands on the doll. Bella then made sure her pigtails were still perfect and sat down without creasing her pink and white dress. Bella was being so careful today because they were going to get a family photo taken, they were going to the photographer once Gabi was ready. Bella loved having her picture taken and was always careful not to get anything on her clothes. _Just like her mom _Troy thought to himself.

"Okay I'm ready" said Gabi walking down the stairs in a pair of black skinny jeans, silver pumps and a pretty white shirt.

* * *

"And last one" said the photographer.

"Done" he said once the camera clicked. Gabi stood up with Trisha and put her into her car seat. It was her nap time so Gabi placed a light blanket over the seat so she didn't have lights glaring down on her, leaving a gap for air at the side. She then walked over to Troy, Ty, Bella and the photographer. They were looking at the pictures on the computer. There was a few good ones and a few really adorable ones. Bella always stood out in each picture, she was smiling and loved being photographed.

"Oh my goodness I love that one!" said Gabi as she saw a picture of Bella sitting by herself on a toy chest.

"She really is a natural" said the Mark the photographer.

"Have you ever thought of bringing her to a child modelling agency?" he asked. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"No, I mean she loves the camera but we never thought of modelling" said Troy.

"She's very each to work with as well, why don't I refer you to the agency I shoot for" said Mark.

"What do you think Gabi?" asked Troy.

"I think it would be great but let's see what the little lady herself thinks" said Gabi placing Bella on her knee as she sat down.

"Belle would you like to try out to get your picture taken?" asked Gabi. Bella smiled.

"Yeah" she said sweetly.

"Excellent, How about I send them this picture and a note saying how good she is with the camera" said Mark pointing to the picture on screen.

"Sure thanks, And when get we get the pictures we took today?" asked Troy.

"I will send out thumbnails of the pictures and then you decide how many you want of each picture and what size, one I have that info it should be about a week" he said. Troy nodded. The family then packed up to go home.

* * *

Back at home Troy, Gabi, Ty and Bella were watching Ty and Bellas favourite show while Trisha was asleep. Each week there was fun and games and every month a trivia question that when answered correctly won the caller a trip to Walt Disney World. Each month Ty and Bella would beg Gabi and Troy to call in, but most times they didn't know the answer. This week the question was:

"Who and when was Mickey Mouse invented?". Gabi jumped up.

"Oh I know the answer to this one!" she said remembering flicking through wikipedia one day when she was bored.

"Viewers the 20th caller will win if they have the corrected answer, after that we will go to the 40th, 60th and so on until we get a winner, lines are open NOW!" said the tv presenter. Gabi picked up the phone and dialled the number on screen with Ty and Bella running around excitedly.

"And we have our twentieth caller" said the tv presenter.

"Jenny from Florida what is your answer?" he asked.

"1928 by Walt Disney" said Jenny happily.

"Walt Disney and..?" asked the presenter.

"And no one just Walt Disney" said Jenny.

"Sorry that's incorrect, let's see if our twentieth caller has the correct answer" said the presenter. No one had a clue but Gabi was confident, she had origanally been surprised at first as well, she was sure that only Walt Disney made Mickey mouse but there was someone else.

"Ok called number 120" sighed the presenter, they always went by twenties and so far 5 wrong answers had been given. Gabi squealed when she realsied it was her.

"1928 by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks" said Gabi.

"Finally we have a correct answer!" said the presenter "You have just won a family holiday for 8 people to Walt Disney World!". Bella jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"We going to Disney Wowld!!" she shouted happily. Troy heard Trisha wake up and went to get her back to sleep while Gabi was put through to a secretary to give her details. When Troy came back Gabi was on hold.

"Troy will you ring Chad and Taylor and see if they will come with us to Disney World with little Corbin?" asked Gabi. Troy nodded and took out his cell.

"Hey Chad, Gabi just won.." Troy started.

"We saw!" said Chad.

"So will you guys come with us?" he asked.

"We'd love to, just tell me the dates so I can take a break from work" said Chad.

"Sure man, talk to you later" said Troy. Gabi heard this and gave the names of the people going on the trip. Once she hung up Tyler and Bella stood in front of her.

"Thank you mommy" they said smiling up at her.

"How did you know the answer?" asked Troy.

"You'd be surprised at how interesting wikipedia is" she said simply as they led Ty and Bella up to bed.

* * *

Please don't be mad at me for not updating in 3 weeks, I am struggling with this story a lot so I think my next chapter will be my last, that is unless I get some ideas. This was the hardest chapter to write so I really hope you all like it.

Please Review!

Trivia: What is your favourite song that you have heard from High School Musical 3, So far I love Scream, Can I have this Dance and Now or Never. I couldn't pick one, they are all amazing!

Kwacceber

xxx


	13. Just Perfect

Hi everyone! So I am still looking for new ideas for this story, but right now I've got one idea I hope you will like. I would love to see more opinions shared for this story, Lots of hits but not so many reviews, however I must thank the people who reviewed the last chapter because it really meant a lot, I was so worried about that chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

"Ella Bella are you ready to go?" Gabi called from the kitchen. Bella ran excitedly into the kitchen to answer her mother.

"All ready mommy" she replied with her adorable voice.

"Okay I'm just going to tell daddy we're going, will you wait at the door?" Gabi asked her daughter. Bella nodded and left the kitchen.

"Troy" said Gabriella wondering where he was.

"Yeah Gabs" he replied from the playroom. Gabriella entered the playroom to find her two boys playing with Tyler's racing cars.

"Aren't you too old for toy cars?" she giggled.

"Nah, you're never to old, are you buddy?" he asked Tyler while tickling him.

"Stop it Daddy" he laughed.

"Ok guys Myself and Bella are leaving now, Trisha is upstairs taking her nap, we should be back in about two hours" said Gabi putting on her coat and grabbing her bag. Gabi took Bella by the hand and they walked down to the car and got in.

"So are you excited?" asked Gabi.

"Yeah, I gets to get my picture taken" said Bella grinning. Today was the open day for the children's modelling at the agency their family photographer Mark had mentioned. Soon they had arrived at the agency and Bella jumped out of the car.

"Now Belle remember, only a few girls get picked and its just for fun ok" said Gabriella not wanting Bella to be upset if she wasn't picked.

"I know mommy" replied the little girl. Gabi smiled as she walked in with Bella to the agency, Bella was wearing a white knee length skirt with a white top with pink butterflies, to complete her outfit she wore white pumps. Once Gabi had checked in with reception she looked around at some of the other children and parents. She felt inferior compared to the other mothers who were wearing designer clothes and were obviously fashion conscious, she was wearing a simple pair of jeans with silver pumps and one of Troy's checkered shirts with the sleeves rolled up, her hair was clipped up in a messy bun which left a few curls to delicately hang loosely around her face. She was glad to her Bella's name called and left the waiting area with Bella. While Bella had her pictures taken Gabi watched from the side smiling with pride.

"She is the perfect child model" said the woman next to her.

"Oh thank you, I'm her mother" said Gabriella.

"I'm Annabelle Walters, the owner of this agency" said the woman.

"I'm Gabriella Bolton and that's Bella, thank you for giving her an invitation to the open day" said Gabi.

"Well after the glowing report from Mark I had to bring her in, and he was right, she just loves the camera" said Annabelle showing Gabi the pictures on screen.

"And we're done thank you Bella" said Mark the photographer.

"You're welcome" said Bella polietly before running over to her mom.

"Mommy did you see me?" she asked.

"Of course I did, you were great Belle" said Gabi giving her a big hug.

"Bella this is Ms. Walters, she owns this place" said Gabi.

"Call me Annabelle, Hi Belle it's nice to meet you" said Annabelle.

"Can I call you Belle, cause my name is Bella or Belle and your name is Annabelle so I could call you Anna or Belle" said Bella pointing out the similarities in their names.

"Yes you can Belle" said Annabelle smiling at the little girl.

"Thank you Belle" giggled Bella. Annabelle then looked at the photos on screen.

"Oh yes, she will definitely need to be signed, she's perfect" said Annabelle. Belle clapped her hands together and hugged Annabelle's leg.

"Thank you Belle!" she said happily.

* * *

A week later Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and their children were at the airport. They had just arrived in Orlando, Florida for their summer holiday in Disney World. Bella and Tyler were so excited that nothing could make their smiles fade.

"Can we go see Mickey mouse now?" asked Tyler.

"I wanna see Minnie mouse!" said Bella. Taylor smiled at the twins, they were very enthusiastic 3 year olds.

"We night see them later at dinner guys but we gotta get checked into the hotel first okay" said Troy.

"Oki Doki Daddy" said Ty. That evening they had dinner at the hotel restaurant. Corbin was now 3 months old and Trisha was 2 months old.

The hotel had a special 6 pm dinner which included a kids show, naturally Troy and Gabi thought this was perfect. Gabi found it adorable how excited they got when they saw Mickey, Minnie, Pluto and Goofy. Bella ran up on stage with them and other kids to dance but Ty wouldn't go up.

"Ty what's wrong?" asked Troy.

"I'm afwaid of Goofy" said Tyler.

"Aw buddy you got nothing to worry about" said Troy, he then carried him up the the dance floor and called Goofy over. Goofy was very kind and talked to Tyler. He even took off his hat and put it on Tyler and a joke. Soon Tyler was running around playing like the other kids.

"Okay boys and girls it's time for our bed time song!" said Mickey through the microphone. Gabi listened to them sing remembering when she had first come to Disney World as a kid, coming back now with her own children helped her remember that she was a kid at heart.

"I'm so glad we're here" she said to Taylor rocking Trisha in her arms.

"Me too Gabs, look at us, both with kids, and married to lunk head basket ball players!" said Taylor pointing to Troy and Chad.

"Hey!" said Chad.

"Oh but very handsome lunk head basket ball players" giggled Taylor.

* * *

I am super tired, I stayed up late to make sure I updated both of my fics, this one and my Hannah Montana fic, I would love to hear what you thought of the chapters, I'm not adding so much drama right now but do you like that? Or do you prefer it like this? Let me know please, it just takes one minute.

Trivia: High School Musical 3:Senior Year is about:

a) The cast in their last year at school preparing for college and putting on a musical

b) Purely about the cast putting on a musical

c) The cast as senior citizens still dancing and singing!

Kwacceber

xxx


	14. Important

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry to do this cause I hate it when I get an email about a new chapter and find out it's an a/n but I really need anyone who cares about this story to vote on my new poll on my profile, It's about the future of this story. Unless most people vote yes I will just do one last chapter.

Thanks again guys for reading this story and sorry that I had to do this.

Kwacceber

xxx


	15. Just Keep Trying

I just want to thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I literally signed in and started typing not knowing what I was going to write about so I was kinda worried about that chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

"Mommy hurry!" said Bella excitedly.

"Belle I'm going as fast as I can, Oh here it is!" said Gabi picking up a magazine.

"Oh Belle Look!" she said showing her daughter the magazine. Bella smiled and clapped her hands.

"Let's go pay for this shall we, I wonder if the lady will recognize you" said Gabi taking Bellas hand and leading her to the till.

"2.75 please" said the lady behind the counter. Gabi handed Bella the money and picked her up so she could pay. The woman took the money and looked down at the magazine.

"Hey you're on the cover! How'd you get her on the cover?" the lady asked Gabi.

"We had family photos taken a few months ago and she loved the camera, the photographer recommended her to a model agency and everything kinda went from there" said Gabi smiling, she was so proud of Bella and she could see how happy she was. Bella clung to the magazine. Even when they got home she didn't want anyone to take it off her.

"Belle can daddy please see the magazine, pretty please, I just want to see my little princess" said Troy kneeling in front of my so he didn't seem to tower over her.

"Okay" she sighed and held out the magazine. troy beamed and hugged Bella. He looked at the picture feeling so proud. Bella was on the cover of a magazine and she was adorable.

"This is amazing isn't it Gabi?" asked Troy.

"Just wait till Friday, we're going to New York for a top child model agent interview" said Gabi bouncing Trisha gently on her knee. Trisha giggled and Belle ran over to play with her.

"Twisha I is on the the magazine!" she exclaimed excitedly clapped her hands with Trisha.

* * *

Friday- noon

"Okay Belle just one last clip, and... perfect" said Gabi as she finished Bella's hair. Troy and Tyler had gone to a toy shop with baby Trisha while she and Bella were at the modelling agency. Gabriella looked around at the other mothers, they were all dressed like models with perfect hair and high heeled shoes. Gabi felt inadequate compared to them in her skinny jeans, silver pumps and purple flowing top. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was sure she still had some chocolate on her jeans. Tyler had had a hersheys bar on the plane and he had made quite a mess.

"Mommy I'm hungry, can I have a snack?" asked Bella asked politely.

"Of course you can sweetie" said Gabi taking out her purse, she let Bella pick a treat from the vending machine.

"Yay chocolate!" said Bella. Another mother walked up behind Gabi and Bella and got a low calorie oat bar. She looked at Bella and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me why did you just roll your eyes?" asked Gabi angrily.

"Oh please, giving her chocolate? She should be eating these, not that food, unless you have her on a diet, do you?, looks like she could do with one" remarked the woman after pointing to the low calorie bar. Gabi went to respond but the woman walked off. She saw her hand the bar to a little girl about a year older than Bella who was very thin.

_"God she's only 5 and her mother has her on a diet, I will not do that to Bella she's 4 and in great shape, so what if she's not a stick like that girl" _Gabi thought to herself. She took Bella by the hand and led her to the other side of the waiting room. Bella was first in since she was the youngest.

"Ah little Bella Bolton, Mark has told me how good you are at modelling" said a kind looking woman holding a camera.

"Hi" said Bella smiling almost shyly.

"You must be Gabriella Bolton, nice to meet you I'm Annie Smith" said the woman. Gabi shock her hand and talked to her about the setting for the photo shoot. Bella was to just be herself, no costume, just to play with the toys and smile. Bella skipped foreward and started to play. Annie kept talking to her while taking pictures.

"Okay looks like we're all day, if you come back at 4 we should be all done and we will decide which new girls to take on" said the woman at the desk. Gabi presumed she was the owner.

* * *

The whole family met up for lunch at a kids restaurant. Bella and Tyler played in the game room while they waited for their food. Gabi meanwhile was telling Troy about what happened.

"Some people are so obsessed with size, it's crazy" said Gabi.

"Did Bella understand what she was saying, like what she meant?" asked Troy.

"Nah, she was too busy with her chocolate bar" grinned Gabi. She rested her head on Troys shoulder as they sat side by side with Trisha in Troys arms.

"I love it here, but I can't wait to get home" sighed Gabi. She relaxed momentarily before Bella and Tyler arrived back in.

"Mom we're hungry!" moaned Tyler.

"Well sit down then, the food should be here any minute now" said Gabi resuming her duties as mom. She picked up Bella and Tyler and placed them in their seats. Luckily the food arrived just as she sat down.

"That was lucky" said Troy once Gabi had got Bella and Tyler started on their food. She gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

"Lucky Ducky as I always say" grinned Gabi.

* * *

At 4pm Gabi walked into the waiting room with Bella, Tyler and Trisha. The woman who had previously critised Gabi walked by and Gabi could have sworn she heard a laugh.

"Single mother of three kids?" she asked slyly before walking off. Gabi took a deep breath and refused to lower herself to that level. She sat Tyler and Bella at a kids table and gave them colouring books. She then took Trisha out of her car seat carrier and cuddled her. She saw Troy enter the room after parking the car. The woman walked up to Troy and Gabi guessed that she was flirting with him. Gabi walked up with Trisha and handed the baby to him.

"Met my husband have you?" she asked emphasizing the word husband. The woman looked mortified and quickly walked away. Gabi smiled and led Troy over to where she was waiting. Just as they sat down the casting director entered the room.

"Thank you everyone for waiting, It was a tough decision. We have chosen 5 girls to take on" said the lady. Gabi held Bella's hand tightly. Bella jumped up when she heard her name being called last.

"Mommy I got in! I got in!" she said very excitedly.

"Well done Belle, I knew you would get it, all you gotta do is just keep trying and things will work out" said Gabi hugging her daughter.

* * *

So there it is, the last chapter, I know the poll indicated that more people voted to continue this story but compared to the amount of hits that chapter got, one more chapter won. Thank you so much for reading this story. The last few chapters have been incredibly hard to write. I will be focusing on my Hannah Montana fic. from now on.

Last Trivia Question: In the song Now or Never from High School Musical 3: Senior year,

How many minutes do the wildcats have left in the game?

I'd love to hear your thoughts and any constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thankies

Kwacceber

xxx


End file.
